Gay Old Time
by Demosthenes23
Summary: *Spoilers for 903* Tumblr prompt: Murdoch's conversation with Julia about Emily being bi.


**So it's been awhile...you'll be the judge of whether I've still got it...assuming I ever had 'it' to begin with.**

* * *

After an extremely long and trying day in which Julia had assisted her best friend in dealing with a traumatic death, William insisted on discussing the case in its entirety once more. It wasn't a completely unenjoyable exercise though, as her husband was absentmindedly massaging her feet while they lounged on the sofa together. Over the past year of marriage, he had gotten remarkably adept at this procedure, and combined with the aid of a sizable amount of red wine, Julia felt herself being lulled into a delightful stupor.

"...and that is why I do not believe Helen Walker killed the private investigator."

That got her attention again, and she perked up, trying to recall what he had been previously saying, but finding the task futile. Not wanting to admit that she hadn't been paying attention to his lengthy and monotone narration, she simply smiled and said, "Oh yes, I see what you mean." When of course, she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about or how he could positively have come to this conclusion. That isn't to say she was displeased with his undoubtedly correct assessment, on the contrary, she was quite enthused.

"How relieved Emily will be to discover her lover was not a murderer." She sighed, running a lazy hand over her face. "I do hope she will find some solace in her new surroundings. Perhaps even another suffragette sister to love."

William didn't respond and seemed to be preoccupied internally to such a degree that he was no longer even massaging her feet. More awake now, she decided to poke the bear.

"Though I suppose a man is just as likely."

He squeezed her foot a little roughly and cocked his head in her direction, eyebrow raised. "A man, Julia?" William said perplexedly, hesitantly. "I thought Dr. Grace was a...sapphist?" He couldn't even look at her as he said it. It was equal parts endearing and irritating.

He had taken the bait, and she had difficulty holding back the smile as she locked in the trap. "We never openly discussed her disposition, something in hindsight perhaps I _should_ have done, if only to let her know she had a sympathetic ear, but yes, I do believe Emily's tastes are quite singular. I've observed her interactions with both men and women over the years and subsequently searched for documentation that would confirm my suspicions."

William shifted slightly and seemed increasingly uncomfortable with the direction their discourse was going. Julia was exceedingly amused. "You've read about this..." He gestured with his hand, and Julia wondered if he were about to say affliction. He had come a long way over the years, but to learn that someone he had worked with on a regular basis was so different from him, likely came as a shock to his sometimes archaic mind.

"I'm a psychiatrist, William. It's my duty to look into any and all matters that warrant attention and could be of possible use in treating future patients."

"And what did you discover?" She could practically see his analytical mind taking hold and was glad.

"Some years ago, an American neurologist, Charles Gilbert Chaddock translated the works of a German psychologist by the name of Richard Von Krafft-Ebing. The original text was titled _Psychopathia Sexualis: eine Klinisch-Forensische Studie._ "

William translated almost immediately. "Sexual Psychopathy: A Clinical-Forensic Study." He gave her a pointed look. "A rather arresting title."

"Quite. There have been several editions since its inception in 1886. I believe we're on the twelfth edition this year."

"And you've read all of them?"

"Oh no, not at all, only the more recent version." Julia made a face. "As you can imagine, given the title, most of the material is quite tawdry and not worthy of study...but there were a few instances of relevance. Herr Ebing complied hundreds of cases of what he deemed unusual or immoral sexual behaviour. Some of which I agree with."

"Indeed?" he replied, clearly surprised.

"I am of course referring to those inclined to pedophilia."

"Indeed," he said, more somberly.

"The cases of relevance though consisted of individuals he referred to as bisexual-"

William bristled at that, both eyebrows shooting up. "Dr. Grace is a hermaphrodite?!"

Being comfortably reclined, Julia refrained from smacking his obtuseness out of his head and instead rolled her eyes. Very slowly, "That is the antiquated meaning, William. I am referring to its modern usage, in which a man or woman can be sexually attracted to both genders."

Her husband blinked uncomprehendingly, staring across the room. "Regardless of documentation, it seems hard to fathom such a thing is possible."

"How so?" she replied patiently. "You can fathom a man loving another man, and a woman loving another woman. So why not both?" She observed him silently for a moment, waiting for some sort of flicker of understanding. There was none. Only more awkward shifting, like he physically itched to get away from her and the conversation. But in order to do that he would have to bodily remove her feet from his lap. She wasn't moving an inch. "Or are you telling me you still struggle to grasp _those_ concepts?"

He swallowed thickly and gave her a slightly sheepish look. "I admit I am still somewhat uncomfortable with those notions, especially where women are concerned." Fully expecting him to question how the mechanics of such an arrangement would work, she readied herself. But then he furrowed his brow and said, "The idea that scientific methods could advance to such a degree that women could eventually forgo the need for the man to-" William flushed faintly, as he glanced away.

"For the man to _what_ , William," she prodded evilly, surprised and tickled by the turn in the conversation. She hadn't expected anything like this, and was frankly very curious where he would have gotten the idea from in the first place. She wiggled her foot in his lap. "William?"

William cleared his throat and blushed further. She decided to have mercy on him. Sluggishly she pushed herself up and settled in beside him, taking his hand and resting her head against his own.

"I think it would be a fine future. There is no logical reason why two women couldn't raise a child just as well as a man and a woman. The same could be said for two men."

"Two men, Julia? Sounds improbable."

" _We_ will have to adopt too when we want to start a family. I see no difference."

He clammed up then. They had been talking about that very thing the other day. Neither of them were exactly spring chickens, and sooner or later they _would_ move out of this hotel and into their own home. What better time to adopt?

"I do hope there will be a day when society is enlightened enough to allow these so called perversions to exist without ridicule or imprisonment. No one should have to live in fear because of who they love." She nudged his shoulder. "You and I know that better than anyone."

It took him several moments to understand her meaning. "I hardly think comparing James Gillies' persecution of us to be of equivalence in this matter."

"I think it a very apt comparison myself. James Gillies was to us, what the church is to homosexuals." Again, William bristled, but he didn't disagree. She didn't often outrightly criticize his beliefs - after all, she _had_ technically promised Father Clements _not_ to - but once in awhile it couldn't be helped. "A seemingly immovable, ever present obstacle who's main function was to condemn and torment us. We did nothing to deserve such undesirable attentions and yet we were persecuted all the same."

Julia let him process that for a bit and then tilted her head slightly in order to kiss him on the jaw. Having not shaved all day, his prickly stubble greeted her lips. She smiled at the feel of her ruggedly handsome husband.

"And now, I believe I must retire for the night or perish."

Groggily she stood up and looked down at him, seeing him deep in contemplation still. With any luck he would come to accept her conclusions, just as she had his. And the next time he came into contact with Emily - presumably before her long term departure, she thought with a pang of sadness - he would embrace her without his usual reserve.

* * *

 **There might have been more relevant texts for Julia to reference, but this was the only one I had heard of previously that mentioned bisexuality, and since I didn't feel like doing a ton of research, I went with it. But I feel like it probably was pretty indicative of the time.**

 **Anyway, something like this convo definitely happened between Murdoch and Julia before Emily left. He was much more at ease around her in the morgue and could actually look at her and whatnot. Having a day or so to process probably didn't hurt either. This convo might have even been part of the cut scene fully explaining the murder mystery aspect. I kind of made fun of that in the fic, in case you didn't get that part.**

 **So yeah, that's about all I had to say...now you say stuff if you'd like.**


End file.
